A Firefly in Azkaban
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: …only to return sixteen years later as Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth to assume an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. HH
1. Prologue

**Title: A Firefly in Azkaban**

**Summary: …only to return sixteen years later as Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth to assume an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: Harry x Hotaru**

**Vote for pairings**

**Ron pairing :-  
Ron x Hermione  
Ron x Luna**

**Hermione pairing :-  
Hermione x Ron  
Hermione x Draco  
Hermione x Blaise**

**Remus pairing :-  
Remus x Sirius  
Remus x Tonks**

**Notes: It's very short because it's a prologue but it'll get longer, I promise, all my stories do.**

Years ago now Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband were thrown into Azkaban under the charge of treason, murder, torture, use of the unforgiveables and for being known Death Eaters. Except there was one thing that the pair of them knew and no one else did, and since no one came to visit them no would know. Bellatrix Lestrange had been pregnant and 8 months into her lifetime sentence she began to have contractions. The woman was delirious by the time the whole ordeal was over, Dementors flocked around the child.

The child with the violet black hair and bright purple eyes, the child with no memories of happiness or pain, the child that gazed up at the Dementors without fear and complete clarity. A connection was formed, the first, last and only child to ever be born in Azkaban lived but she wasn't to know that. The girl wasn't even named, the mere memory of her was taken away from the parents by the Dementors that sort to take any and all forms of happiness from their charges.

A Healer carrying the baby was flying from the cold stone prison on a broom across the broad expanse of water when a portal opened in front of him. A woman with flowing hair and bright red eyes appeared before him, she was clutching a tall staff, taller than she and wearing a strange adaptation of a sailor uniform.

"Who are you?" the baby began to wail.

"That doesn't matter now," the woman's voice was soft, almost ethereal as she stepped forward. Her cherry red lips twisted into a sad smile and her hair, ever so slightly done up in a bun, swayed with her movements.

"What do you want?"

"I want the child," she replied stepping closer, the man sat rigid on his broom, one hand gripping it, knuckles white. The other was tilting the tiny head upwards as his arm held the baby to his chest.

He didn't know why, all he knew was that he wasn't going to give the baby away, "No," he whispered.

She was right in front of him now, hovering above the water, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," the woman declared, with that she raised her staff and a sepia brown tinted everything in site. The woman reached down to pluck the inanimate child from the man and then left. For her, it took all of five minutes, for him, it was a split second. The shock caused him to fall off his broom and drown but that was all part of destiny, the healer was growing old anyway, he would serve a better purpose in the higher plains.

And so, the nameless child, the heir to the Lestrange estate, name, finance and business, the one that the Dementors would call their sister if they could talk left that world…only to return sixteen years later as Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth to assume an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was providing Dumbledore was willing, but as Sailor Pluto said, there was no stopping destiny, what would happen, would happen, there was no changing that.

**This is my first SMxHP fanfic in a long while and since I've taken a liking to Azkaban Harry, Dark Harry and AU fics I thought I'd cross it over with a character you don't see very often in Harry Potter. Hotaru:-)**


	2. Where the Firefly meets the Weasels

**Title: A Firefly in Azkaban**

**Summary: …only to return sixteen years later as Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth to assume an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Rating: PG-13 (or T...w/e)**

**Status: 2 chapter written, 2 chapter posted**

**Review count: 8**

**Xx sTaR-bLuE-AnGeL xX - I take it you like Hotaru? To tell you the truth I might be writing some more Hotaru-centrics later on if you're interested. Thanks for voting...oh can you do me a big favour? Can you tell me if I get Hotaru's character right? I know she's shy and physically weak but having never seen that far in Sailor Moon (They never showed passed Sailor Moon R in England) I have no real idea as to her character.**

**lil-saturn-goddess - Well you're wait is over, here is the next chapter**

**stephanie - Thanks for voting**

**Taeniaea - Glad you like it, enjoy this one**

**Hoshiko Megami - Well...there is a phrase 'be careful what you wish for' but I guess it's okay this time. :-)**

**Heroine of the Valley - Well the Ministry didn't know...but they found out...that's why the official was there but you see and personally, I would think giving birth is awful anywhere considering the pain and everything but oh well...anyway, thanks for voting and enjoy the story from here on in.**

**Paili-chan- The Dementors will have nothing to do with Hotaru until later...but I can't say much because it would give away the plot and then no one would read my story. I mean it's the Romeo and Juliet era, people don't care how you get to the end, they just want to know the end so...you'll have to read and find out! As for the Lestranges...well that would be telling.**

**angelgirlmia - I have officially continued.**

**Pairings: Harry x Hotaru**

**Vote for pairings**

**Ron pairing :-0  
Ron x Hermione : 2  
Ron x Luna : 2**

**Hermione pairing :-  
Hermione x Ron : 2  
Hermione x Draco : 2  
Hermione x Blaise : 0**

**Remus pairing :-  
Remus x Sirius : 0  
Remus x Tonks : 4**

**Notes: Well...it's longer, but not necessarily better ;;;**

"Setsuna-mama, where are we going?" asked the sixteen year old Hotaru Tomoe as she walked steadily beside the time guardian.

"We going to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Setsuna replied smiling down at the smaller girl.

"Is that where Dumbledore is?" purple eyes gazed around at the rows of houses that lined either side of the not so busy road they were walking beside. Each had a porch and a little number in either gold, silver or bronze, 4, 5, 6.

"Yes, that's right," Setsuna replied. Hotaru continued to count the houses, 9, 10, 11, 13.

"Um…Setsuna," Hotaru paused as did the green haired woman, "why is there no number twelve?"

Setsuna smiled mysteriously, "You'll see," the senshi of Pluto then pulled a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of her lilac suit. Then allowed she said, "12 Grimmauld Place."

Hotaru's jaw dropped and she stared in wonder as the houses 11 and 13 seemed to part and a new house, dark and foreboding thought it was, seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was like it had sprung from a giant subspace pocket; however she soon found it that it was just magical wards that kept the house hidden. The violet eyed girl stared in wonder as Setsuna made her way towards the front door, she paused and turned for a moment, "Come on Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded and with one final look up and down the street she ran up to Setsuna and both of them went in through the front door. As soon as it closed the house melted away. The first thing Hotaru saw when she walked in was dimly lit hallway, a staircase to one side and another door dead ahead. Setsuna had stopped and was tapping her foot lightly, a smile playing on her face. A boy with read hair and a girl with bushy brown hair around her age turned to grin sheepishly at the ruby eyed woman. A girl with the same hair, eyes and freckles as the boy, although possibly a little younger, was also with them.

"Oh Miss Meiou," the boy shifted nervously from foot to foot, "how nice to see you again…back early?"

"Polite conversation won't get you off the hook Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, I expected better from you," Setsuna's smile widened slightly. At this point Hotaru turned to look up at Setsuna who had just spoken in English…a language that Hotaru knew little of. However, by the looks on the children's faces and Setsuna's posture they had obviously been caught doing something they should.

The three trooped over to the stairs miserably, "Setsuna-mama," Hotaru murmured pulling at the bottom of Setsuna's jacket, "Don't be too hard on them, please." She said this in Japanese which caught the interest of one of the two girls.

"What the…Miss Meiou, whose this?" asked the one Hotaru had identified as Miss Granger.

"This is Hotaru Tomoe, she'll be going to Hogwarts with you this year. Say, I'll let you three off the hook if you do me a little favour," all four children looked at the woman now. "Look after Hotaru while I go and speak to Dumbledore," with that Setsuna proceeded towards the door at the end of the hall.

Hotaru had heard her name but instead watched her go silently but the small red-haired girl spoke up, "But Miss Meiou, there's an Order meeting, they said they didn't want any interruptions."

"Don't worry Miss Weasley, I'm sure they'll be very interested in what I have to say. Go on Hotaru," the last bit was in Japanese and Hotaru turned to look at the other three in response. With that final order the time guardian swept through the door, the noises of protest and outraged were silence when the door closed.

The three original occupants of the hall blinked and then turned to look at Hotaru, the brown haired girl approached first, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione offered her hand. Hotaru stood their silent, her shy nature kicking in by the fact that she couldn't understand the girl in front of her and she wasn't used to English customs. Hotaru fidgeted and chewed her bottom lip in nervousness.

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead, "Oh of course, you probably can't speak English," Hermione was at a loss. She was too young to perform magic outside of school and her knowledge of Japan and it's customs was limited, not as much as Hotaru with English but still.

Even so, she bowed and said, "Konichiwa," she then pointed to herself, unable to remember the 'I am called' phrase, "Hermione Granger."

Hotaru smiled slightly, she fell into her element when she realised this girl was attempting to communicate with her. Hotaru bowed back and then pointed at herself, "Watashi no namae wa Tomoe Hotaru desu."

Hermione looked puzzle for a moment before her eyes filled with realization, "Oh, you're saying you're name…namae," Hotaru nodded enthusiastically.

"Hermione what the hell are you two talking about?" Ron blurted out, his face was slightly red and, although he'd never admit it, he was actually kind of jealous that he couldn't talk to the cute girl.

"Hotaru and I were just introducing ourselves," Hermione replied smiling.

The younger red head came over to stand by Hermione, "Hermione can you introduce me?"

Hermione nodded then looked at Hotaru, "Namae?" she prompted.

Hotaru looked confused for a moment before she realised she was trying to make the other girl understand, "Watashi no namae wa Tomoe Hotaru desu." She repeated the phrase…slower than when she's used it before.

Ginny nodded and bowed, "Konichiwa," she repeated, "Watahi no namae wa Ginny Weasley desu."

"Hai," Hotaru replied smiling and bowing back, "uh…" she pointed at Ron.

"Oh, my brother," Ginny said, she pointed at him as well making him blush, "Ron Weasley."

Hotaru recognized the work brother, "Oni-san."

Ginny looked confused and Hermione, who recognized that work also, translated, "It means brother, the 'san' at the end is a sign of respect."

"Respect," Ginny scoffed, "for him, no way."

"Hey, I heard that!" Ron took it upon himself to walk over at this point, he bowed to Hotaru but didn't say anything else. The four stood there for a moment at a loss of what to do when Hotaru had an idea.

She brought a hand to her throat, there was a brief purple glow and then she said, in perfect English, "So, what is this place used for?" Hermione, Ron and Ginny turned to look at her in absolute amazement.

"I thought you couldn't speak English?" Hermione gasped.

Hotaru laughed and blushed slightly, "Well, technically I can't and the magic is only temporary, but for now I can understand you and it would appear you can understand me."

"But we're not allowed to do magic outside of school until we're seventeen," Ron protested in astonishment.

Hotaru giggled, "That rule only applies to wizard magic."

Hermione looked confused, "What other kind of magic is there." Hotaru just smiled and didn't answer.

At that moment the door opened and out came Setsuna, she was talking to a man with cropped shoulder length hair that was a little to shiny for Hotaru's tastes. Behind them came many others, a woman with red hair bustled up to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Alright then you three, upstairs with you," then she turned and immediately her eyes landed on Hotaru, "Oh and you must be Hotaru, come dear lets go get you a bed."

Setsuna took this opportunity to step between Hotaru and the woman, "I'm sorry Molly," she said, "but Hotaru and I have errands to run, goodbye Severus." The man gave a curt nod and his eyes briefly met Hotaru's before she was swept out of the front door by Setsuna.

"Setsuna-mama, where are we going?" Hotaru asked, reverting back to Japanese as the spell began to wear off.

"We're going to pick someone up," Setsuna replied as she led Hotaru to an abandoned park.

The rusty chains on the swings creaked, "Who?" Hotaru asked as Setsuna pulled her time staff out of her sub-space pocket.

"Harry Potter," Setsuna replied as the pair of them stepped into a swirling gateway, a gateway that would take them through space and matter to Privet Drive.

**Well here you go, I probably won't update for a fortnight because I have work to do, a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic to write, a book to finish and I'm going to New York on Saturday for 6 days:-) Anyone else been?**


	3. Where the Firefly meets the Hero

**Title: A Firefly in Azkaban**

**Summary: …only to return sixteen years later as Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth to assume an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Rating: PG-13 (or T...w/e)**

**Status: 3 chapter written, 3 chapter posted**

**Review count: 19 (wow...11 reviews, that's not bad for 1 chapter neh?)**

**Hoshiko Megami - Well I enjoyed New York and I did get back...only I didn't update...sorry about that, but there is an update now:-)**

**Taeniaea - Sorry I didn't update soon, but here you go, glad you liked chapter 2**

**Heroine of the Valley - Yeh...she meets Harry in this chapter**

**ToraTigera - I hope you haven't seen something like this before. My aim is to be as new and inventive as possible.**

**BLACKAURAsama - I'm flattered that you like it so much and that I've made Ron funny. I hadn't intended to but thank-you anyway. :-)**

**Desolated Angel - Well...I...updated...yeh, I updated**

**mae-E - Thanks for voting, enjoy the update**

**Xx sTaR-bLuE-AnGeL xX - Thanks for the info. it's much appreciated. Well, in this chapter she meets Harry, not on the best circumstances mind you...**

**HellsDeathFury - I hope you didn't think I'd dropped this story, I've just been really busy, I swear, those kind of authors annoy me too.**

**anonymous - Righto**

**desperateforU2update - Um...okay**

**Pairings: Harry x Hotaru**

**Vote for pairings**

**Ron pairing :-0  
Ron x Hermione : 3  
Ron x Luna : 2**

**Hermione pairing :-  
Hermione x Ron : 3  
Hermione x Draco : 2  
Hermione x Blaise : 0**

**Remus pairing :-  
Remus x Sirius : 2  
Remus x Tonks : 5**

**Notes: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Praise Allah, Budha, the Devil, I don't care who you praise but for goodness sakes I've updated. Hell froze over and the world started spinning backwards. It's the holidays and I'm back with a vengance, no exams for a week and I'm gunna do everything I can to get this story a few more updates. So yeh, keep reviewing, keep reading and above all...enjoy!**

"Setsuna-mama, am I to go Hogwarts?" Hotaru asked as they both emerged from the portal that Setsuna proceeded to close before answering.

"Yes you are Hotaru," she replied, "You'll be in the same year as Harry Potter and those others you met back at HQ."

"Um…Setsuna-mama, won't my magic clash with theirs? I felt the wards around the house and they were sort of suffocating me," Hotaru said quietly, putting a hand to her chest and scratching lightly. She could feel the slight push again as they came closer to a neat looking house, with a neat looking garden and the sounds of a television coming from the open front window. The day was warm and in the front lawn of the house next door to number 4, was a man and a woman tending to their garden.

They straightened and waved at Setsuna and Hotaru who waved back politely before heading up the drive way to the front door of number 4. Setsuna reached up and knocked, the door was opened by skinny looking woman with a very long neck. Setsuna bowed slightly, "I assume you are Mrs. Petunia Evans Dursley?" she asked.

The woman's eyes widened, "Who are you?" she demanded hotly.

"That is none of your concern, I am here for Harry Potter," Setsuna replied, her tone and soft manner hadn't faltered at all.

The woman took a moment to compose herself, "I assume you one of _them_ then?" she sneered looking Setsuna up and down.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at this, "By _them_ I will assume you are referring to wizards and the magical folk," the woman in the doorway didn't move. Setsuna sighed, "I'll take that as a yes and to answer your question I am not a witch but I do possess extra-ordinary abilities. Now, where is Harry Potter?"

"The little brat isn't here, he's gone off trouping round the neighborhood," Petunia grumbled but there was a glint in her eye that put Setsuna on edge.

"When was the last time you saw Harry Mrs. Dursley?" Setsuna asked.

The other woman shrugged and replied, "Yesterday, the boy left during the afternoon with a bag over his shoulder like he's been doing all summer, he wasn't back by ten when we locked the house so we left him to the porch. We opened the door in the morning and there was no sign of him, his bed was untouched and cold so we figure he didn't break in. His wretched owl is gone and so it appears, are all his belongings. Well good riddance I tell you, we didn't want him here anyway." With that the skinny woman with the long neck slammed the door and the television was noticeably turned up.

"That didn't go well, did it Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked looking up at her guardian.

"No," Setsuna replied shakily, "No Hotaru, it did not, but now we have a problem, where is Harry Potter?"

"What does Harry Potter look like?" Hotaru asked looking at Setsuna; the other woman smiled and placed two fingers on the girl's forehead. There was a little flash of light in which the mark of Pluto appeared on Setsuna's forehead and the mark of Saturn on Hotaru's. Hotaru saw emerald eyes, ebony hair and a lightning shaped scar. Slightly cracked glassed and shabby cloths at least three sizes too big.

As soon as that vision ended Hotaru saw something else, a boy knelt in a park with a blade held above his wrist ready to strike, a boy with ebony hair and wide and frightened emerald eyes. "Setsuna-mama," Hotaru cried as she felt a stab of pain in her heart then an enclosing force took a hold of her. It was like she being squeezed, crushed even, her breathing became shaky. "In the park," she gasped.

In a few moments Setsuna had transported them to where Hotaru had said; they both saw the boy as the knife came down and ripped clean through the pale flesh. Blood instantly began to bubble out of the wound, Hotaru, as the senshi of life and death; she could feel the essence of the boy slipping. He held the knife up in his shaking hand as the blood ran freely down his arm; he prepared to strike the other wrist.

"No!" Hotaru cried suddenly running towards him and grabbing his wrist, "Stop! What are you doing?" The spell she had cast earlier had already worn off so what entered Harry's ears was a stream if meaningless gibberish.

The boy looked up at her but his eyes were glazed, this boy had no desire to live, he didn't say a word but merely wrenched his arm out of her grasp. He prepared to strike again but stopped when he realized something. The blood flow had stopped, the wound had closed over the would-be scar was fading fast. He looked up at Hotaru and then to her hands, which were still smeared with feint traces of blood, his blood.

"Who are you?" he asked breathlessly, his voice was hoarse, as though he had been screaming a lot lately or he simply hadn't used it in a while.

Setsuna then walked over to them, she knelt in front of Harry and gently eased the knife out of his hands; she handed it to Hotaru as she turned to look Harry in the eye. "It's alright Mr. Potter, we've come to take you home," Setsuna said quietly, "you're safe now, you'll be with your friends soon, now, sleep."

The boy's eyelids drooped and he slumped forward into Setsuna's waiting arms, she straightened up, cradling the sixteen-year-old boy who was none too light but thanks to her senshi powers lifting him was easy. "Are we going back to that house Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

Setsuna nodded then looked at the boy's wrist for a moment, the one he had managed to cut before they could stop him. "Your powers are getting better Hotaru," Hotaru smiled as they both vanished into another portal to appear in Grimmauld Place.

…---

The day had expired by the time the house had calmed down; Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been hanging around outside Harry's door as much as they could. Molly Weasley had shooed them away saying that the last thing he needed was bountiful noise.

"I always said the Potter boy was dramatic, you can hardly disagree with me now Setsuna," Professor Severus Snape and renowned Potion's Master said, looking at the scarlet eyes woman.

"I shouldn't be one to confuse drama with desperation Severus, you forget, I did teach you at one point," Setsuna smiled slightly at the man with the upturned nose and dark, calculating eyes.

"That is something that still unnerves me," Setsuna quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'oh'? "For me to have been sixteen and you as you are now, only for you to leave and return some twenty years later looking no different than when you left. It's like something out of one of those muggle Nania books," he explained and Setsuna could only smile wider and even go so far as to laugh quietly.

"I have to admit, it does seem a little strange, but you must realize that time spans differently in different dimensions," Setsuna replied.

"So the girl? She is of your dimension is she not?" Severus asked, his fingers laced together in his lap, turning his head slightly so as to meet the time guardian's eyes.

"I would go so far as to say she is, yes," Setsuna replied although she did pause before doing so.

The hesitation was not lost on Severus but as he often did he sat back and waited for coinciding events to fall into place before he made his judgment. Potter had been an exception, the blood of the ever arrogant James Potter (whose memory still bought a sneer to Severus' face) ran through the veins of that boy and that of the frustratingly short tempered do-gooder Evans.

"So she is going to Hogwarts then? A Gryffindor I presume," Severus sighed.

"To your question I can answer yes but as to her house, well, that's up to the sorting hat, being the guardian of time does not give me reign over destiny," Setsuna replied softly.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Polite as ever I see, well, I have to leave," he stood up, "I bid you farewell until we meet again."

"Undoubtedly we will," Severus raised an eyebrow at her comment but continued out, he brushed slightly against Hotaru's skinny form as he did so. He looked down at her with little interest as he passed.

Hotaru continued on undaunted towards Setsuna, "Setsuna-mama, are we going to stay until the boy wakes up?" she asked

Setsuna shook her head and stood up, "No Hotaru, we are not, in fact, I think it's best that we go home and you can bid your friends a proper goodbye."

Hotaru looked confused as they walked out the door to 12 Grimmauld Place, "Will I never see them again?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you will," Setsuna replied, "during the holidays, I promise," satisfied with this Hotaru fell silent.

The door gave a low click behind them.

An owl hooted as it flew towards the house.

A pair of emerald eyes opened with a groan and the image of a girl with cropped raven hair and violet eyes burned in the memory of a dream. 

**Well, that's another chapter over and done with...even if it did take me what, a month?**

**Anyway, if you've got time, check out this webcomic**

**http/uk(dot)geocities(dot)com/amateur(underscore)angel(underscore)webcomic**

**It's only one page long so far but I promise it'll get longer.**


	4. Where the Firefly meets the Ferret

**Title: A Firefly in Azkaban**

**Summary: …only to return sixteen years later as Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth to assume an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Rating: PG-13 (or T...w/e)**

**Status: 4 chapter written, 4 chapter posted**

**Review count: 25 (6, well it's not as much as last time but what can I expect after taking so long neh?)**

**Heroine of the Valley - I liked it too, there will also be some other interesting twists to Hotaru's powers so be on the look out!**

**Hoshiko Megami - Well, how's this for soon?**

**Chaos Babe - Thanks for the suggestions, they've been added below**

**Jasmine Starlight - There won't be any for a while, it's the final pairing but it doesn't really evolve fully till we reach the halfway point of the story.**

**mae-E - Wow...long review. Now to answer your questions in order...Yes they will make an appearance but I'm trying to keep this a Hotaru-centric so I don't want her to disappear in the light of all the other scouts. I personally find that it's a little overbearing when in a fanfiction all the scouts go to Hogwarts. Ah yes, about the wand...well, that would be telling. Reading on would answer your next question and finally...you'll have to be patient and I'll tell you next chapter. As for transforming...yeh...sorta.**

**stephanie - Right, a little bit of helpful criticism wouldn't go amiss but thanks for voting anyway**

**Pairings: Harry x Hotaru, Remus x Tonks**

**Vote for pairings**

**Ron pairing :-0  
Ron x Hermione : 3  
Ron x Luna : 2**

**Hermione pairing :-  
Hermione x Ron : 3  
Hermione x Draco : 3  
Hermione x Blaise : 1**

**I've had some suggestions from one Chaos Babe so yeh, more voting people!**

**Setsuna x Severus : 1**

**Luna x Neville : 1**

**Notes: There's a little bit of conflict in this chapter so enjoy.**

"Hotaru-chan, do you really have to go?" Chibi-Usa asked looking up from where she had her arms locked around the taller girl's waist.

"It would appear so Chibi-Usa-chan," Hotaru replied hugging the pink haired princess back.

Chibi-Usa turned red puppy eyes to Setsuna, "Can't I go to? Oh please Setsuna-san, please?" she begged.

Setsuna shook her head, "Gomen hime-chan demo you can't, I only managed to convince Dumbledore to let Hotaru go to Hogwarts; it would be inappropriate of me to ask for another."

Chibi-Usa huffed and crossed her arms, "Well that sucks," suddenly her face brightened. "I've got an idea," she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, a floating cat's head with large eyes, a cute little pink nose and an antennae came flying towards her. She caught it in her hands and turned to Hotaru, "I want you to have Luna P Hotaru-chan."

"Oh Chibi-Usa-chan I couldn't possibly," but Chibi-Usa only smiled at her protests.

"No I insist as your hime," Chibi-Usa declared and Hotaru sighed. "Remember, she can transform into anything you like and you can contact me by clicking on the nose, it'll be perfect," the miniature pink rabbit grinned up at the firefly who smiled.

"As my hime commands," Hotaru replied as she took the ball from Chibi-Usa.

"Well, I think it's time we get going," Setsuna said while putting a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Alright," Hotaru nodded, "goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye Hotaru, be safe," Usagi said as Chibi-Usa went to stand by her.

"Yeh, don't you dare let anyone boss you around okay?" Makato gave her the thumbs up.

"Remember, if you see any cute guys ask them if they have an older brother," Minako, the self proclaimed Goddess of love, blew Hotaru a kiss.

"Keep up your studies Hotaru-chan," Michiru said.

Haruka punched her fist into her opposing hand, "If any of them give you any trouble you just call okay? We'll soon sort 'em out."

"Yes, be careful and learn as much as you can," Ami proposed as Rei walked towards Hotaru and held out a handful of paper charms.

"Carry one at all times," the Shinto priestess warned, "it'll help to repel the unfamiliar magic."

Hotaru grinned, "Thank-you minna-san, I'll see you at Christmas!"

"Sayonara Hotaru-chan, see you soon!" Chibi-Usa called out as her friend disappeared with Setsuna into a inter-dimensional portal.

Usagi squeezed her shoulder gently, "Don't worry Chibi-Usa, she'll be fine."

"I know mama, I know."

1st September, King's Cross Station---

Hermione and Ron walked either side of the silent Harry, both shared anxious glances as they all pushed trolleys loaded with trunks and cages. Ever since Setsuna and Hotaru brought Harry to Grimmauld Place after his near suicide attempt the dark haired boy had barely said a word. Quick glances told them no one was looking at them so with a quick dash and a tug on Harry's part the three were through the barrier and standing before the bright red vessel that would take them to their sixth year of education.

The three dragged their trunks onto the train, still in silence until Hermione bit her lip and then said, "Harry, why won't you tell us what's wrong?"

Harry turned to look at her solemnly as they pulled their trunks into an empty compartment, "My fault," was all he said, it was all he ever said. Both Hermione and Ron knew that he was blaming himself for Sirius' death and probably his parents as well. Harry wouldn't admit that though, not for the world.

There was a shrill whistle and the train started, smoke billowed into the air as the wheels began to turn and with a jolt they were off. Voices outside their compartment disturbed the trio's contemplative silence.

"So who are you?" the familiar sneering drawl was not lost on the three pairs of ears, Draco Malfoy.

"Uh… watashi no namae wa Tomoe Hotaru desu," Hotaru bowed hastily, the dominating air of this boy and the group that had formulated behind him was a little overpowering for her.

"What?" the blond sneered and strode up to her where she stood at the other end of the carriage. His thumb and forefinger lifted her chin, "Speak English foreigner or do you want to make me angry?" A wide smirk revealed straight white teeth that would have been admirable had he not been the one intimidating her.

The boy's gaze was diverted as he noticed the floating Luna P, "What the hell is that thing? Some sort of toy."

Hotaru gulped as steely blue eyes met her own, "Um…uh," Hotaru closed her eyes for a moment while she calmed down. A light purple glow later made the blond take a step forward and his four cronies, a step forward. "In answer to your questions, my name is Hotaru Tomoe and this is no toy, but a magical item by the name of Luna P."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and was about to answer when the compartment door next to them opened to reveal Hermione and Ron, Harry had remained in his seat but his eyes did meet Malfoy's.

"Hotaru-chan," Hermione grinned, "I thought I heard you. Leave her alone Malfoy," Hermione demanded glaring at him.

Draco Malfoy's face twisted in disgust as he took a brief glance at Hotaru then back at Hermione, "A friend of yours mudblood?" Hermione's eyes darkened in anger, Draco smirked, he was winning.

"Excuse me," Hotaru pulled on the sleeve of his robe, he turned to her, "I think you insulted her, please don't."

Pansy Parkinson laughed which started off Blaise Zabini, the two dunder headed lumberjacks Crabbe and Goyle followed suit. "Aw, look at that, the little mudblood got herself a fan club," Pansy taunted.

"If you call be a friend a fan then yes, I am a fan of Hermione-chan, demo if you think it is a bad thing to look out for those you care about then why are you here following this boy," Hotaru pointed at Draco who quirked an eyebrow awaiting Pansy's retort which was surprisingly long in coming.

"Looks like we have a preaching Gryffindor on our hands," this caused another bought of laughter from the Slytherin collection.

"Shut up you bunch of peanut brains," Ron growled, aggravated by their taunts although not directed at him.

"Take your own advise weasel," Blaise scoffed, smirking as Ron glared harder.

"Say Potter, why the long face?" Draco called over to him, "loose someone did you?"

Harry stood up, Hermione and Ron moved out of the way as he moved silently passed them, they saw the heart and fury in his eyes. Draco Malfoy's confident smirk slowly fell from his face and turned into a sign of fear as Harry grabbed him by the front of his robes and shoved him against a sliding door, "Don't you ever say those words again, do you understand Malfoy? I've taken all I can stand from you, and now it's going to stop. You are looking at the boy that under the age of one and since then has defeated the one your father calls master, face it Malfoy, I've defeated more powerful wizards than you and you know it so get it through your head and leave me and my friends alone."

Once Harry had finished he let go of Draco who had been reduced to whimpers and the black haired boy strode out of the carriage just as Ginny came in, her eyes widened at the site before her. Four angry looking Slytherins, two furious Gryffindors, a confused Hotaru and a whimpering Malfoy. Ginny sighed, they weren't even at school yet and already strange things were happening.

The Great Hall---

"Hey Harry, we heard about what happened," Seamus said as the emerald eyed boy in glasses sat down opposite Hermione and next to Ron.

"Yeh, good on you mate," Dean chimed in, "we heard Malfoy was super spooked."

"Did you punch him Harry?" asked Parvati, she and Lavender both looking at Harry imploringly for an answer.

"No," he replied.

Hermione looked around, "Hey, where's Hotaru?"

"I dunno," Ron replied, "She was right behind us a minute ago? I hope she didn't get lost or something. Hey what was she doing on the train anyhow?"

"Duh Ron," Ginny groaned at her brothers lack of common sense, "Don't you remember Miss Meiou telling us that Hotaru would be schooling with us this year?" Ron shook his head and Ginny sighed, "I give up with you Ron."

All their heads turned as the big doors leading into the hall opened and Professor McGonagall came in, following behind her were a trail of first years and…Hotaru.

Harry looked up and studied her closely, he hadn't really seen her on the train, he'd been to busy focusing on Malfoy but now that he looked. Cropped black hair, large violet eyes, pale skin, she was the one, the girl that had haunted his dreams, the one that saved his life, "Hermione," the brunette turned startled to look at him.

"Yes?" she acknowledged.

"What did she say her name was?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned, maybe their was hope after all, "Hotaru Tomoe," she replied. 

**Tada, it's out and about and only two days after the previous update! Yay for me!**

**Oh yeh, if anyone here is a fan of One Piece, Demon Diary or Shaman King then check this out...**

**http/uk(dot)geocities(dot)com/tsubasa(underscore)cubs**

**They're adoptable and they're so cute!**


	5. Where the Firefly meets the School

**Title: A Firefly in Azkaban**

**Summary: …only to return sixteen years later as Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth to assume an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Rating: PG-13 (or T...w/e)**

**Status: 5 chapters written, 5 chapters posted**

**Review count: 41 (16...heh, this story has been festering for a year...that's pretty damn good)**

Heroine of the Valley - Demo means but, my name is Hotaru is what she said and thank-you for voting.

Taeniaea - Well it's not soon but I updated...(looks sheepish)

Hoshiko Megami - Thank-you and I updated

lil-saturn-goddess - Thanks

Desolated Angel - Thank you

mae-E - Thanks

Lily - I continued...just not in a hurry

Rayne Saijeuz - I shall add it to the list

Harpygirl91 - Thank-you and I updated...soon is not in my vocabulary

Flame Ivy Moon - Updated

Yuki of the Snow - Next one there now is

Sister-of-the-Light - You hopes in vein, I do apologize, enjoy the update.

allie - Thank-you for the house suggested and I really don't want to male this ultimately DracoHotaru because technically in my story they are cousins. Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters so yeh...incest

KingofthePhoenixes - Thank-you, I update

Kazi-Kun - Sure you can, I mean, I can't really claim ownership because I'm sure it's been done somewhere but thank-you for asking

Zaya - Hotaru and Malfoy are cousins in my story...that would be wrong and I'm sorry if you feel Harry and Hotaru are too alike...I shall try and make them differ. Enjoy the story.

**Pairings: Harry x Hotaru, Remus x Tonks**

**Vote for pairings**

**Ron pairing :-  
Ron x Hermione : 3  
Ron x Luna : 2**

**Hermione pairing :-  
Hermione x Ron : 3  
Hermione x Draco : 3  
Hermione x Blaise : 1**

**Ginny pairing :-  
Ginny x Draco : 1  
Ginny x Blaise : 0  
Ginny x Neville : 0  
Ginny x Dean : 0**

**Setsuna pairing :-  
Setsuna x Severus : 1  
Setsuna x nobody : 0**

**Luna pairing :-  
Luna x Neville : 1**

**Notes: Um yeh and the last time I updated was what 06-04-05? Which was what...over a year ago. Yeh I know, I'm a freak, I was looking at my stats today and looked at all my unfinished works. I only write if I have a spark, a flame about the story and so I read the online version and the reviews and thought, hell, why not have a go again? So yeh, I went into the word document and what do I find? I have the ending written, I had started this chapter and I've written all the other major scenes. I guess I just got busy and lost site of the story. Anyway, look forward to more updates though be warned, they might not be as long as this one!**

Hotaru shifted nervously, Luna P bobbed next to her, she heard the laughs and felt the stares. She looked around her nervously from the back of the group of first years. Her breath hitched when her amethyst eyes met sparkling emeralds that gazed at her with such ferocity (but not hostility) that she cringed inwardly. She wrenched her gaze away and shuffled forward as the list of names was reeled off drawing ever nearer to her own name.

Gazing around again as she waited her eyes fell upon a pair of diamonds that glared at her menacingly, narrowed, focused, they were the eyes of the boy she'd met on the train, the one they called…'Malfoy'.

"Tomoe Hotaru," her attention was wrenched back to reality as her name was called. Walking up to the hat on the stool the whispers broke out again. 'Who was she?' 'How old was she, she couldn't be a first year could she?' 'What house was she going to be in?' 'Was she a pureblood?' 'Did anyone know her?'

The brim of the hat was lowered over her eyes. She shivered when she felt the light caress of someone or something trying to probe her mind, instantly her mental walls shot up, surrounding her mind with a thick curtain of black chaos. 'Now, now' a voice whispered in her ear, 'it's alright, I only want to see what house to put you in?'

'Who are you? What are you? Why would I know what house I'm going to be in, isn't that your job?' Hotaru stumbled slightly over her mental words due to her surprise

'I, my dear, am the Sorting Hat and I am here to look into your mind to determine what house you should be in,' the hat explained but Hotaru didn't bring down her mental walls.

'Why can't I choose my own house?' she asked.

'Because my dear I can see your deepest desires,' Hotaru blushed, 'and secrets and your mind is young, you're easily influenced and…'

'Young?' Hotaru repeated, she wasn't young, she'd been around millennia ago and been reborn countless times. She'd seen and done more than most adults, she maybe young in this life but she wasn't influenced. 'I think I'd like to decide for myself what house I'll be in.'

'I'm sorry miss but that's against regulations,' protested the hat.

'Well I'll have to be an exception because I have a job to do and I can't do it if I'm in the wrong house,' with that, Hotaru took off the hat, gave it to a stunned McGonagall and proceeded to walk towards the Slytherin table. A moment of stunned silence preceded the whispers. Hotaru went red and stared avidly at her hands that twisted and folded in her lap.

The rest of the sorting continued as normal, but not before Dumbledore had had to shush them all.

Hotaru felt the empty presence beside her shift and turned to see Draco Malfoy sitting right next to her. Hotaru was speechless and the blond boy smirked at that, both unaware that one, Harry Potter, was watching them intently.

"So you defied the sorting hat?" Draco smirked down at Hotaru who turned her large violet eyes on him.

"In a manner of speaking," she replied.

"You realise how out of your depth you are don't you," Draco's twisted smile was almost scary with his gleaming white teeth.

"I'm sorry?" Hotaru looked genuinely confused, the innocence in that look threw Draco, "I don't," she finished.

"After that little display on the train, you remember that heart warming little speech don't you? Your not in my good books and I'll have you know that what I think matters. Once you're down in the dungeons no one will hear your screams, no one will be able to help you."

The threat was obvious and Hotaru wasn't happy about it but there was little she could do except be on her guard. Haruka had once told her to keep her friends close, but her enemies closer. As such she recognized the presence of an enemy in Draco Malfoy on the train and so she had come to Slytherin in order to be closer to those most likely out to sabotage the raven-haired youth. It would appear that she had already made an enemy of her own, not her intention but apparently inevitable.

"I apologies if I have offended you in some way," Hotaru bowed courteously and once again her behavior astounded Malfoy. "I'm sorry if you found my behavior on the train incorrect…you insulted a friend and that wasn't right of you to do. I don't think we've been properly introduced, my name is Hotaru Tomoe and you are…Malfoy."

Draco sneered, this girl was weird, one minute she was a preaching Gryffindor, the next she was apologizing to him. "At present that is all you can call me."

"Alright Malfoy-san, I hope that we can be friends," Hotaru smiled tentatively but the disgusted look on the blonde's face wiped it clean. He got up and moved to sit next to the haughty girl and dark skinned boy from the train.

---Gryffindor table---

"I've read Hogwarts; A History more times than I can count and never has it mentioned a student picking their house before the sorting hat has called it," Hermione said in utter shock as Hotaru gently removed the hat and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Maybe the hat told her it was going to put her there and she didn't want the embarrassment of the hat saying it out loud?" Ron suggested as he loaded his plate with food.

"I doubt it, her shock as she came into the great hall makes it seem like she had no idea what was going on. And she jumped when the hat went over her eyes, didn't you see it?" Hermione looked at Ron who had just shoved a potato into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron."

"What?" Ron asked, his voice muffled by potato, Hermione just looked away.

"What I don't understand is why Slytherin? They're not known for being nice and Hotaru seemed sweet when we first met her," Hermione pondered allowed as she loaded some chicken onto her plate.

"Maybe she's a very good actor," Harry muttered, Hermione looked at him, his eyes were dark, angered and starring right at Hotaru.

Hermione looked at the raven-haired girl and was just in time to see Malfoy take a seat next to her, "Would you look at that," she gasped.

"What?" Ron said again his mouth full this time with lamb; he turned to see what Harry and Hermione were looking at. He saw Malfoy sit next to Hotaru and his eyes narrowed, "That makes no sense. After what happened on the train…" Ron trailed off; he had of course swallowed his mouthful before his previous statement.

"Yes but did you see the smirk Malfoy had on his face after Hotaru mouthed off to Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked as Ron turned back around and Malfoy leaned closer to Hotaru whispering something to her that seemed to unnerve her slightly.

"I don't like it one bit," Harry said darkly, his plate was still empty.

"Now Harry, we shouldn't judge, perhaps Hotaru has her reasons for going into Slytherin," Hermione chided sensing a storm brewing under Harry's skin, she gently filled his plate with chicken, lamb, vegetables and potatoes. "Now, eat up Harry, I don't want Mrs Weasley owling me asking after your weight."

Harry glared so ferociously at Hermione she thought he would have liked to kill her but he did eat…barely. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances, Ron again with his face full.

---Yummy feast---

After the feast was over and Dumbledore had bid everyone goodnight, Hermione and Ron had gone to help the other Gryffindor prefects in the other years to get the first years up to the Tower and make sure everyone knew the password. Harry was interested; he instead slipped out of the entrance hall out into the cold September air. It was already dark but the half moon cast great light over the grounds. The lake gleamed and rippled, the Quidditch pitch stood still except for the banners that fluttered quietly in the gentle breeze. The trees of the forbidden forest swayed in a menacing manor that echoed the personalities of many of the beasts inside it.

Harry made his way down to the lake, his cloak around his shoulders billowing slightly and his hair falling in front of his eyes. He climbed on top of a large boulder, normally used by students in the summer to sunbath on, and watched the lake. He saw a tentacle rise from the waters, only to fall back beneath the depths. Depths into which Harry wished he could sink.

"What are you thinking about," Harry jumped and nearly fell, twisting violently at the waist making his back click to see who was behind him.

Hotaru stood at the bottom of the lake, her eyes reflecting the light of the moon in an eerie manner that gave them a blue tone. Her ebony hair pitch black and framing her face in a delicate manner that reflected the small and fragility of her physique. He was sounding poetic; funny what depression does to ones thoughts isn't it. And that, which was a comment in bad taste, depression should never be funny.

Harry didn't answer, merely stared at her, lost in thoughts that he wasn't really paying attention to.

Hotaru blinked but remained silent

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice husky and almost toneless.

Hotaru looked down shyly, the intensity of his gaze and its fixation on her was unnerving, "I'm Hotaru Tomoe," she replied.

"Where you the one?" Harry asked turning slightly so his whole body was now facing her, more for his comfort than to be polite.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Hotaru replied.

"Was it you that night, where you the one who healed me and made it so there was no physical evidence of what I tried to do?" Harry inquired, he was pressing her and he could sense her unease but his will to know overrode his courtesy.

Hotaru blushed and shifted her weight to her other foot, "Yes," she replied softly, "yes that was me."

Harry watched her intently.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru bowed slightly, "I have to go, I hope we can talk again Harry Potter," she turned and made her way back to the castle leaving Harry to the cold and void inside him that had formed ever since her face had haunted his dreams.

---Slytherin common room---

"What was that all about at dinner," Blaise asked Draco from where he was casually draped across a sofa near the fire.

Draco looked up from his position near the mantle piece; his diamond eyes left the dancing face to land on the dark skinned boy on the sofa. "Oh just giving our new _housemate_," he said the word with distain, "an _introduction_," he finished slightly.

Blaise chuckled, well aware of the implications. Draco had been intrigued by the girl's behavior on the train but also insulted. Malfoy's had characteristics, blonde hair, cold eyes, tall, pointed figures and recognized statures, the fact that the violet eyed girl had paid these signs no head showed she had not been brought up in a pureblooded society. However, she did not recognize the insult that muggle born witches and wizards despised and had shown no signs that she was muggle. As such her origins where a mystery and a challenge to uncover, at least that was how Blaise Zabini saw her.

Draco would not take her insolence lying down, "I hope you haven't given her the impression that we're monsters," Blaise drawled, "for all we know she could be a little spy sent by Dumbledore and we don't want any of our business leaking to that old fool."

"Would I really do such a thing?" Malfoy replied slyly, smirking, Blaise laughed.

"Oh I don't know."

There was a silence.

"So what do you plan to do with her?" Blaise asked.

"Do with her?" Draco repeated looking thoughtful, "well I can't say I'm not intrigued, with eyes like that, there is something about her that she is hiding or someone else is hiding. I intend to find out what it is and exploit it fully."

"And if she has nothing but a pretty face?"

"Then it'll be another notch for me and we'll be tied again," Draco replied, Blaise smirked.

"Dream on Malfoy."

---Slytherin Girl's Dormitory---

Pansy stormed in after overhearing the conversation by the fire. Intriguing? Pretty face? Pansy changed her from her robes to her silk nightdress and flung herself onto her bed. Her ears picked up the conversation of her dorm mates instantly.

"Well I like her looks I must say but I don't think she'll fit in round here," one girl remarked.

"I think she's awfully plain," Pansy said.

One girl who had a head of blonde girls and was painting her toe nails a bright emerald green to match her bed sheets looked at her smirking. The girl's brown eyes were dark, alluring and very arrogant, they were also narrowed knowingly. "You would think so Pansy dear."

"What would you know Cassandra?" Pansy sneered at her. Slytherins may like to stick with their own, that didn't mean they had to like all of their own.

"Well with eyes like that she is hardly plain, you only say that because she damaged your ego," Cassandra replied as she cast a drying charm on her toenails, moving onto her fingers.

Another girl giggled, a bubbly, evil little thing named Lunette, from a powerful pureblood line and with four successful older brothers she came with a high dowry and was subsequently sought after by many pureblood males. However she was what you might call pretty. Her heart shaped face looked diamond like with her pointed chin and small pointed nose. Her skin was fair, her eyes were a common blue and her hair was a mousy brown.

"Oh so it's true what happened on the train then," another high pitched giggle that reminded Pansy of Umbridge. Oh how she had loved that woman…just not the laughing or that little cough…that was annoying. "And in front of Draco no less and after his little display at dinner. Are you jealous Pansy," Lunette giggled again.

"Perhaps your worried she'll take your precious Drakie-kins away from you?" another girl suggested with a cruel smile. This girl was oriental in original, black hair and black pointed eyes made looking malicious second nature. Her name was Tiffany and she came from an ancient Chinese clan that was rumored to posses many of China's legendary treasures but nothing was proved.

"And her name…Tomoe, I don't even think she's English," the final girl in the dormitory, Victoria, said quietly, looking up from a book she had been reading. Dark brown hair in ringlets and glasses over attentive green eyes she was probably the most studious of those present but not the smartest.

"I've never heard of her," Tiffany said smoothly taking a nail file out of her bedside draw and beginning to buff her excessively long, though natural, nails.

There was a knock on the door and the chatter ceased, "Are you all decent?"

"Professor Snape?" Cassandra gasped, her nail polish brush falling from her grasp and the bottle spilling over the sheets. "Curses."

"Scourgify," Tiffany said to the accompaniment of one of Lunette's infuriating giggles.

"Yes sir, it's alright," called Victoria, adjusting her glasses.

The door creaked open and there, in front of Professor Snape stood Hotaru, shivering slightly, wide eyes and looking rather lost. "I trust you all know this I Hotaru Tomoe, I also hope that you shall all conduct yourselves with decorum and show her around the castle and so forth."

"Yes professor," the five girls choruses, smiles of fake innocence masquerading on their faces.

Hotaru was definitely unnerved and felt that once she stepped over the threshold there would be know turning back. She would be diving into shark-infested waters and there would be no lifelines and no cage to protect her. She gulped and watched Professor Snape as he strode down the stairs, his cape billowing, she turned back to the room full of girls.

Smile had been replaced with menacing smirks and with one last look down the spiral staircase Hotaru stepped into the lion's den…or rather…the snake pit to use a better fitting metaphor.

-----

**Um yeh...I enjoyed writing this actually but I want some opinions before continuing. If there's no interest in this story I'm not going to write it all down and post it. FEEDBACK IS KEY PEOPLE.**


End file.
